


Always Been You

by Awakening5



Series: In a Galaxy Not So Far Away [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, Unrealized Requited Love, Watching Big Trouble in Little China, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakening5/pseuds/Awakening5
Summary: Finn is surprised when Rey calls him for the first time in two months. She wasn't supposed to talk to him--an ultimatum given by that piece of fecal matter known as Ben.But Finn wasn't about to obey the ultimatum.





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh...this is just something I wrote because the fic I'm trying to write is not cooperating. Whatever. I don't even like it that much. But I wrote it. So here it is.

Finn was in that fleeting state between consciousness and sleep when his phone started ringing. Katy Perry's _Firework_ told him Rey was the caller before he even opened his eyes to look at the screen.

A small smile came to his lips as memories of singing along to the song with Rey in an ice cream parlor came flooding into his half-asleep mind. How long ago was that now? High school felt so long ago, when it was just Rey and him. They didn't have anybody except each other.

The song kept playing, and Finn suddenly became alert. She hadn't called in two months. Something had happened. He shot up from his couch and leaned over to grab his phone off the ottoman. Rey's smiling and beautiful face backdropped the incoming call, and Finn quickly answered.

"Rey?" he asked, concerned.

After a pause, she replied. "Hi Finn."

Rey was a fiercely independent girl. She was the most capable person he'd ever met. It could be Rey versus the world, and Finn would put his money on Rey. But even the super humans needed someone now and then. To most people, her voice was strong and sure. To Finn, he knew something was wrong.

"You want to come over and talk about it?" Finn asked without hesitating.

Rey did hesitate. "Talk about what?"

"I don't know yet, Rey. But I've got some black raspberry ice cream with your name on it."

Rey let out a short laugh. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Finn didn't actually have Rey's favorite ice cream, so he hurriedly turned off the TV he'd fallen asleep watching and slid into some shoes. From his apartment building, it was a short walk to the corner market. There was an inexplicably long line at the checkout given the late hour.

Then again, it _was_ a Friday night, and some people had much more interesting and active weekends than Finn. Unfortunately, their exciting lives delayed Finn from the one important thing to happen to him in weeks.

When Finn got back to the third floor fumbling with his keys, Rey was already leaning against his door, eyebrow quirked. "You've got ice cream with my name on it, eh?"

"I do now," Finn said with a grin while stepping forward. They stood awkwardly for a moment, the past two months hanging over their heads. But Finn shook his head, unconcerned about that right now. "Come here," he said opening his arms.

She stepped into his embrace, and though the grocery bag of ice cream in his hand made the hug slightly uncomfortable, everything felt right in the world. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Finn wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he knew this was a side of Rey he'd only seen a few times, vulnerable and downtrodden.

"The ice cream's going to melt," she spoke at last, pulling back from him. He wasn't surprised to find some tears on her face, which she wiped at quickly.

"Then we'd better get inside and eat it," he said with a warm smile, handing her the bag so he could open the door more easily.

They made their way into his apartment, and Rey seemed to be taking each step slowly, like she was nervous to be back here. Finn didn't let it show on his face, but her presence feeling alien hurt more than he thought it would. She used to basically _live_ here.

The apartment was mostly just one big room, where the kitchen bled into the sitting room. His office was technically a separate room, but the large sliding doors were always open. Only his bedroom and bathroom were separated.

"The picture's new," Rey commented as they walked to the kitchen table. Finn glanced up to see a photo he'd taken during his trip to Lake Tahoe last month. A subdued and serene lakeside vacation with Poe to celebrate his hiring at the Resistance Law Firm. Truly, he had gone with the goal of finally getting over Rey, but spent the whole time thinking how much she would like it, instead. "It's beautiful."

"It really was," Finn said softly, setting the ice cream down on the countertop. "You would've loved it out there."

Finn hadn't meant to hint at their time apart. He didn't want to add any guilt to whatever Rey was going through. But there it was anyway.

Rey turned to him with eyes full of regret and pain. "I'm so sorry, Finn!" she whispered and Finn immediately shook his head to cut her apology off. But she was determined. "I thought I was ready for...and Ben hated how close we were. I should have realized an ultimatum like that didn't bode well."

Finn felt his heart break for her, but simultaneously soar with the indication of an ended relationship. "What did he do?" Finn asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"You warned me," Rey said, now clearly angry at herself.

"Rey, did he try to hurt you?" Finn asked, purposely using the word 'try' because Rey would kick anyone's ass who tried anything.

Rey let out a humorless laugh and looked at the ceiling. "It's ironic, really. He demanded I stop spending time with you, afraid there might be more going on. And then he goes and cheats on me. I was expecting a ring soon, not to come home to...well, _that_."

"Rey," Finn said, reaching out for her again. He hugged her tightly. "He's the worst kind of human shit. You deserve so much better."

"So the _good_ kind of human shit?" Rey asked, and Finn laughed at the smile in her voice. He pulled back and found the smile of the brave woman he fell in love with so many years ago. Even now, hours after her life fell to pieces, she was strong.

"You at least deserve some ice cream," Finn responded as he pulled a pair of spoons from the drawer.

"It's a straight from the carton kind of night, huh?" she asked with absolutely no shame in her eyes.

Finn pulled the lid off and skimmed a bite from the top. "Definitely," he said and held his spoon to her mouth. She quirked her head and gave him an amused look before letting him feed her a bite of her favorite ice cream.

"Mmm," she moaned happily, eyes closed. And once more, he was back in the ice cream parlor, singing Katy Perry and feeding her ice cream. Life was no less difficult back then, as they fought through the foster system, relying on only each other to work hard and study harder so that they could have a future.

Finn always imagined his future would be with her. But over the years it became apparent she only shared that sentiment to a point. He was her best friend. And he had to learn to be content with that. He was still trying to learn how.

Before his trip to Lake Tahoe, Finn hadn't been able to stop asking the 'what if's.' What if he'd taken a chance? What if he'd told her how he felt?  He'd always been so protective of their friendship, and respectful of Rey's own decisions, he'd never dared do or say anything to ruin that. But when she left his life completely anyway, the questions became all the more pressing. He'd lost her by doing nothing, immeasurably worse than by doing something.

"Finn?" Rey's voice shook him of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he said, finding her concerned face looking back at him. She was back now, though. And knowing he could be here for her now made the pain bearable. "Sorry—lost in thought."

"About what?" Rey asked, eyes skeptical.

Finn took a bite of ice cream. "Thinking of the most painful way to castrate a man."

Rey laughed before growing serious in an instant. "Finn, I know you're kidding. But you are _not_ to do anything to Ben."

"I won't," Finn conceded quickly. "But only because I know you'll do a much better job of payback than I ever could."

Rey shook her head. "I highly doubt I'll do anything so vindictive. I'll probably just never talk to him again."

"That _is_ punishment enough," Finn said without thinking.

Rey's eyes grew sad again immediately and she sat down at the kitchen table roughly and put her head in her hands. "Oh Finn, I am such a terrible, terrible friend. How could I just cut you off?"

"Rey, that's not—" he cut off his back pedal, and took a deep breath. "Look, it sucked, okay? I'm not going to lie. I've been pretty lonely without you. And you are normally the person I'd talk to about that stuff. But I never blamed you. It was always going to happen at some point, right?"

Rey looked up at him. "No. It shouldn't have happened, ever. You're the most important person in my life."

"Yeah, well," Finn said softly. "You thought you had a new most important person, so..."

Rey looked away. "And I should have known you could never be replaced in my life. I missed you so much, Finn. All the time."

Finn felt his heart warm at the sentiment. Finn knew Rey didn't speak for flattery. She meant what she said. Always. He had often wondered if she even thought of him anymore. _He_ certainly thought of her every day. Almost every hour.

"Come on," Finn said, reaching for her hand. "Let's go watch a movie like the good old days. Let's just forget about the past two months, okay?"

Rey nodded, smiling gratefully through wet eyes. She took his hand and, ice cream in hand again, he led her over to the couch. He let her settle with the container of ice cream as he put in a copy of _Big Trouble in Little China._

He joined Rey on the couch as it loaded up. When the title menu appeared and revealed his movie choice to Rey, she squealed excitedly and latched on to his arm. He laughed silently and tucked her into his side while starting the movie.

"Remember when we watched this almost every night at Maz's?" Rey asked wistfully. Finn knew she had good reason to be pensive.

They were fifteen and fourteen, having both experienced their share of foster homes. Rey had just come from a horrible place, where Unkar Plutt had been arrested for using his foster kids for manual labor. Finn had come from the strictest of homes, where breathing too loudly earned him smaller dinner portions.

Then they'd landed with the sweet old lady Maz Kanata at about the same time. He was never quite sure if Maz was senile or an expert troll, but Finn knew from the jump that Rey was special. Understandably, it took Rey a bit longer to warm up to him. But the old VHS copy of _Big Trouble in Little China_ in Maz's basement became their first connection. When life was hard on either of them, the other was always there with Kurt Russell and an absurd adventure through China Town.

Gradually, they grew close enough to cuddle on Maz's couch as they did now. Rey, resting on Finn's shoulder, his arm holding her tightly to him. They rarely watched the whole movie, and either quoted over or talked over the parts they did watch. And that's exactly what they did again.

She felt warm against him. Each breath she took was a reminder that she was _here_ again. Like she should be. Finn wondered how he'd gotten through the last two months without her. He idly ran his fingers up and down her arm, and looked down at the crown of her head. He resisted the urge to press a kiss there, though he'd done it many times in the past. Given all the relationship talk, the action might be misunderstood. Then again, given Finn's feelings, that misunderstanding might just be founded.

"I just feel so _stupid_ ," Rey said a few minutes into the movie, breaking the comfortable silence they'd been watching in.

"Were there any signs?" Finn asked, grabbing a hold of her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Not that I can think of. Like I said, we had started talking about marriage because his parents jokingly brought it up. I wasn't ready for _that_ , but I don't understand how someone can even talk about making that commitment while sleeping around."

Finn shook his head. "I don't understand how anyone could go looking elsewhere when they've got _you_." Rey looked up at him sharply. Finn blushed a little at his veiled confession, but forged on. "I mean, you're incredible, Rey."

Her eyes softened and dropped to his chest. As she squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Finn."

And they went back to watching the movie, the silence a little less comfortable than before. Finn could tell Rey was thinking, though, and not actually paying attention. Finn certainly wasn't paying attention. After several more minutes, she spoke up again. Her voice came out strained. "How's Rose?"

Finn actually let out a laugh. "She's fine," he replied. "We stay in touch a little."

"You're not together anymore?" she turned to him again, eyes searching his.

"Oh that's right, we split right _after_ you...uh..."

Rey frowned again. "After I told you I couldn't see you anymore."

"Rose thought it would help our relationship—you being out of the picture. We actually broke up the next week."

Rey looked back to the TV and stared at it for a minute. So Finn joined her, occasionally laughing where he knew the great one-liners were. He wasn't really paying attention, but they'd seen the movie enough times, he knew when he was supposed to laugh. "Why?" she asked out of the blue.

It took Finn a moment to remember what she was asking about. "Oh. Right," Finn fumbled, keeping the words _she wasn't you_ to himself. This was a dangerous topic of discussion. "You know how it is. We just realized the chemistry wasn't there."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Like every one of your relationships."

"Hey!" Finn started, rather offended at the accusation, even if it was completely true. It was _her_ fault Finn couldn't fall in love with someone else, after all.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rey interrupted, leaning away from him to look at him apologetically. "Well, maybe I did. I just thought, you know, like Rose said, it might change once I was out of the picture."

"What does that mean?" Finn said carefully, his stomach clenching. Did she know how he felt?

Rey looked away. "Never mind," she said. "This is not how I want our reunion to go."

"Rey," Finn gently held her chin and forced her to look at him. If he'd learned anything these past two months, it was that doing nothing had left him alone and depressed. He wasn't going to force the issue, but he wasn't going to run from it anymore, either. "What do you mean?"

Rey didn't often look scared. Finn had seen her in many dire situations with a braver face than the one looking back at him now. "We've known each other for eight years, Finn. And you've never been in a relationship longer than a month." She hesitated. "I couldn't help but wonder if it's because your best friend was a girl."

"You're one to talk," Finn rebutted. "I've had to watch guy after guy swing and miss with you until Ben."

And then it hit him, looking at Rey's guilty face. "Rey," he said, voice much softer now. "Did you stop seeing me because things _were_ going well with Ben, or because you _wanted_ things to go well with Ben?"

Rey looked back at the TV. She wasn't avoiding answering him, he knew. But she was clearly thinking about how to answer the question. "Look, I already said it. You're the most important person in my life. And I kept wondering if that's why my relationships never worked. Because when I have a problem, when I felt like crap, or I was happy about something—I'd want to call _you_ first, Finn. So...when Ben gave me the ultimatum, I thought this might be the solution. You know? And I loved his family. I thought it was a good time to give it a try."

Finn nodded. He'd had the same thought on more than one occasion. The difference was that Finn was in love with Rey. So the longest he ever entertained the idea to stop seeing her was about four seconds. And it was a terrible four seconds.

"And did it work?" Finn asked. Sure, Ben had cheated and obviously it didn't work in _that_ sense. But he wondered if he had been replaced in those two months.

"I had to delete your phone number," Rey said with a shake of her head. "You were always the first name I typed in my phone when I needed to talk to someone." Rey let out a short laugh. "Even that didn't work, of course, because I had your number memorized. But at least I wouldn't scroll to your name in my contacts every day."

"Oh, Rey," Finn sighed good-naturedly. "What is wrong with us?"

She stayed silent. His joke was obviously not funny to her. And so the movie played on. Jack Burton and Lo Pan were meeting for the first time before Rey spoke up again.

"Why did you go looking elsewhere?" she asked.

Finn frowned, not understanding her. "I don't follow, Rey. Go looking for what?"

She pulled away from him and slid down the couch a ways. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Never mind, Finn. I should go."

"Go?" Finn asked, panicked. This was too sudden. Something was wrong. What had he done? "Rey, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"I'm just fine, Finn!" Rey snapped and stood up, moving to collect her things from the kitchen counter.

Finn moved to the front door to block her only escape. "Of course you're _fine_ , Rey," he groaned. "You're always fine. But you're not...fine, you know?"

She met him at the door, eyes flashing. "I actually am fine, Finn! And I mean _fine_ fine."

"Come on, Rey," Finn reasoned. "Ben's just put you through hell."

"And yet," Rey exclaimed, voice rising. "I'm fine. I'm always fine when the relationship ends, Finn. I lived with Ben for the last four months, we were talking about marriage, he cheated on me, and I'm fine! As much as I try to convince myself that I'm in love or that a relationship means so much to me—when it ends, I'm always fine. And that's the problem."

"Because you're an incredible girl, Rey," Finn said. "You're strong and smart and beautiful and you don't _need_ anyone."

Rey shook her head. "No, Finn. It's because you're always here with my favorite ice cream. Because I know you're here to talk to me, and comfort me. Because when you hug me, I feel like everything will be alright because everything _is_ alright in your arms. And I tried to force things to not be that way. But here I am, fine once more. I want more than fine, Finn!"

"I want that for you, too! Why do you think I let you go dark for two months?"

"You think I did that for Ben?" Rey asked incredulously, and confusion swept through Finn. "I wanted you and Rose to be happy, and I was sick of being in the way. I knew you were right about Ben all along, even if I hoped you weren't."

This was all so backwards. Finn shook his head at her, unable to make sense of her motivations. So he retraced their conversation in his head, trying to understand. "Why did I go looking elsewhere?" he repeated softly. "What does that mean?"

Rey sighed and looked down. "Nothing, Finn. Forget I said it. I just want to go home."

"You are home," Finn said possessively. "You've still got a drawer with clothes and a toothbrush for when you were too tired to go home after a movie night. You've still got the disgusting Wheaties in the cupboard that you couldn't pay me enough to eat. You've still got me. You're home." Finn grabbed her by the arms and willed her to look at him. "Now what did you mean?"

Rey's eyes were tearing up again at his words, and she sighed in defeat. "You said earlier you couldn't understand how Ben could go looking somewhere else when he had me." Rey looked down. "Yet all you've ever done is look elsewhere."

"Rey, I never had you," Finn said quickly before the meaning behind her words caught up to him. She met his eyes. "I never thought...I could."

Her voice was soft, then, and she drew closer. "And if you could?"

"I would have you," Finn whispered, his right hand cupping behind her head, fingers gently guiding through her beautiful, brown hair.

"So have me."

He attacked her mouth desperately, fearing for a terrible second that he was still asleep on the couch, never awoken by Katy Perry. Because surely, this was a dream. Surely, Rey hadn't gone all these years, like him, in an insane state of denial. Surely, they hadn't spent these eight years apart in the name of preserving a friendship that could've been so much more.

But her hot, wet lips on his were real. The desperation in her kiss matched his. The skin of her cheek under his fingers was no figment of his subconscious, torturing him in his sleep. This was Rey, his best friend. And she could be his. And he hers.

Finn growled at the thought and spun Rey around to press her against the door he never wanted her to walk out of again. He stared into her eyes, resisting the grand temptation to kiss her again for just a moment longer. "Please," Finn begged. "Please tell me this isn't just a rebound, a moment of weakness for you."

She shook her head urgently, and Finn felt foolish for asking it. When had Rey ever had a moment of weakness? "No, Finn. It's always been you."

He held her against the door, then, searching her eyes for any shred of doubt. There was none. His eyes left her own to find her lips, still wet from their kiss, as tantalizing a sight as he'd ever seen.

So he caught her face in his hands and slanted his lips against hers once more, less desperately this time. Now, he didn't feel the need to stake a claim. Instead, he needed to prove to her he was worthy to be hers. He took her bottom lip between his and ran his thumb along her cheek. Their lips moved slowly, discovering how the other moved. Finn would pull back and smile at her. And she would return the smile, her face almost disbelieving. Finn knew the feeling, only recently convinced that this wasn't a dream. Then he would lean back in and kiss her again.

He tasted the black raspberry ice cream on her lips and idly wondered how much of the carton remained, melting at the foot of his couch. But the idea faded quickly—he could have to replace the entire carpet and it wouldn't matter right now.

Gradually, the tender kisses grew more heated. Rey's hand ran up Finn's chest, and the additional contact sent a shiver through Finn's body. He ran his tongue along her top lip, and Rey whimpered into his mouth. She clutched onto his shoulder and pulled him against her. Pinning her against the door, still, Finn explored her mouth with his tongue, engaging her own tongue in a slow waltz.

Finn felt himself stiffening against her. For a brief moment, he feared her reaction. But when she rubbed against him in response to the pressure, all fear was replaced with a pleasure and hunger. He reached behind her and grabbed her backside, squeezing her in his hands and pulling her tighter against him.

Rey moaned before jumping towards him. Finn instinctively lifted her to his hips, and she wrapped her legs around him. "Where do you," Finn asked between kisses, "want to go?"

"Bedroom," she whispered, to Finn's delight. He didn't need to be told twice, and slowly walked to the back of the apartment.

It took him longer than expected—he was rather distracted by the feeling of Rey all around him—but he managed to get the door knob turned and take himself and Rey into his bedroom. Rey had slept in his bed many times, but Finn almost always took the couch. Tonight, he planned on sharing the bed that he lowered her onto.

"I've thought about this for so long," Finn confessed as he hovered over her body, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"How long?" Rey asked, her fingers slowly working at the buttons of his shirt.

Finn settled between her legs, again letting his erection press up against her, relieving just a little of the discomfort of its containment. "Well," he grinned. "Teenagers can't really help it. But it's only gotten worse since day one."

Rey beamed up at him. "Then get on with it."

"Yes, Rey," Finn said obediently before lowering his lips to her neck. Finn took his time, wanting to engrain every moment into his memory. The taste of her neck, the swell of her breasts against his chest, the light panting coming from her sweet mouth.

He pulled away to rest on his knees when he felt Rey tugging at his shirt, which she'd managed to unbutton completely. Finn pulled at the fabric, anxious to get it off so he could return to kissing Rey. But after he'd removed it, Rey flipped them over and straddled his waist. She ran her hands slowly up his stomach and chest. Finn tore his eyes from her hands to observe her face. She seemed to be lost in another world.

"Remember that night I told you not to go sleep on the couch?" she asked softly.

Finn let out a short laugh. "The longest night of my life."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why's that?"

"I was in bed with the girl of my dreams—how could I possibly fall asleep?" Finn reached up to grab her hand and pulled it to his lips. "I must have lain awake for four hours before I was exhausted enough to silence my imagination."

Rey smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "And it was the fastest I'd ever fallen asleep, because I finally felt safe."

Finn decided that Rey's hands on his bare skin was the best thing he'd ever felt. He was also quite confident that there would be much better things to feel before the night was done. He grew braver by the minute, his hands getting under her shirt while their lips remained locked. Her skin was so soft to his touch. His fingers continued up her stomach and over her bra, where he felt her hardened nipple through the fabric. Rey squirmed on top of him, grinding against his hips.

She pulled back and pulled at her shirt frantically. Finn tried to help, but their four hands probably slowed the process down. But eventually they succeeded, removing her shirt and pants. Finn sat up with Rey still in his lap and kissed her again, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

He pulled back as the undergarment fell away so he could see her. "Rey," he whispered, hands at her waist and moving up. "You are so beautiful. So perfect, my Rey."

Rey kissed him, pushing him back to his back again. He'd never felt so close to her, her hot skin against his, breasts pressed tightly to his chest. He ran his hands along her bare back, amazed at how soft she was.

He flipped them around again so he could go back to kissing her neck. He traced sloppy kisses above her collar bone, pausing occasionally to suck on her skin, perhaps just enough to mark her as his. His hands finally took hold of her breasts and he squeezed them gently.

"Finn," Rey moaned out, and he somehow grew harder at the sound of his name on her lips. He rubbed against her, and she matched the pressure, rolling her hips into his. Finn rolled off of her, and she started to complain. But he caught the complaint in her mouth with a kiss while his hand ran down her stomach, pausing at the band of her underwear. He pulled back from their kiss just enough to allow her to nod, which she did frantically.

His fingers skimmed under her underwear, running over trimmed hair before reaching her center. "Oh," Finn said before catching her in another kiss. "So wet, Rey."

"For you," she panted out as he pushed a finger deep inside of her. "Ah, wet for you, Finn."

He slowly brought his finger in and out, and Rey started to rock against his hand. He stopped kissing her so he could watch her face, eyes shut tight, breathing uneven and hurried. He brought his thumb down to circle her clit, and Rey arched her back in pleasure. Then suddenly, she reached down and stilled his hand.

"Rey?" Finn asked, scared he'd done something wrong.

She shook her head, eyes still shut. "I want _you_ , Finn," she said, finally turning to look at him with hungry eyes.

Finn nodded and rolled on his back so he could reach his nightstand. With trembling hands, he tore open a condom package while Rey worked on the button and zipper of his pants. She tugged at his jeans while he lifted his hips and in an instant, he was completely bare. The two of them stopped for a long moment as Rey studied him. Then she reached forward and took him in her hand.

Finn hissed as his body jumped into overdrive, pleasure and desire coursing through him. "Oh, Finn," he heard Rey say to his side. He clenched the bed sheets as she pumped her hand a few times. He could die happy right now.

But there was still one thing he _needed_ to experience before his death. So he somehow, someway, reached down and stilled Rey's arm, just as she had done to him. He turned his head to her and she nodded at him, smirking but hungry. Hungry for _him_.

Finn slid the condom on quickly before rolling over to kneel beside Rey's legs once more. He slid his hands slowly up her legs. She writhed slightly under his touch and Finn felt himself twitch in anticipation. His hands reached her underwear, his fingers looping under the fabric. He ran his eyes up her beautiful body to meet her gaze. She bit her lip and nodded at his questioning eyes.

Finn removed the final piece of clothing, and stared at her, glistening and gorgeous and ready for him. "Rey," he moaned, and climbed between her legs. "My beautiful, beautiful Rey."

"Please, Finn. I've wanted you for so long."

Finn crawled up her body as he lined himself up to her. He planted a short kiss to her lips. "I'm yours forever, Rey. I always have been."

He entered her slowly, amazed at the tightness and warmth that greeted him. He and Rey breathed as one, bestowing light kisses between their moans and whimpers of pleasure. Fully sheathed, Finn paused in the moment, unable to believe he and Rey were finally one—though they'd spent their lives that way already.

"I love you, Rey," Finn whispered, unable to keep the declaration from his lips. It was not the first time he'd told her this, of course. But it held entirely new meaning tonight, joined together so completely.

Rey's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Finn, I love you so much."

And he began moving, anxious to prove to her how he felt. How he wanted her to feel. After a short time, they were rocking in sync, as they did everything in harmony.  He continued to pepper kisses over her lips, across her cheek, and down her neck. But his body was numb with pleasure. And by the sounds of her whimpers, hers was too.

He could sense Rey getting close to the edge as she wrapped her legs up over his backside, pressing him deeper and faster inside of her. "Come for me, my Rey," Finn said, unable to keep the possession out of his voice and words. He knew Rey wasn't something to be owned—but he also recognized that she had given herself to him, as he had to her. She was his, not by victory but by choice.

And she released, clenching tightly around him and prompting his own release after just a few more thrusts. He groaned into the crook of her neck as she chanted his name with short breaths. They clung to each other through their climax, looking for some ground in their elation.

After a few moments, when control and thought had returned to his body and mind, Finn slowly pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. Rey snuggled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't believe this just happened," she said, hand dancing up his chest.

Finn smiled. "I can't believe this hasn't been happening for years."

Rey looked up at him and smiled sadly. "On the plus side, we already know there is no greener grass out there."

Finn couldn't help but nod in agreement. Though he doubted he ever would have wondered, at least Finn had experienced being without Rey, now. And that was a world he had no interest in ever visiting again.

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of felt like I read a bunch of similar fics and wrote my own version of it. That's why I don't like it. But hey, hopefully you did! And it got me writing when I was stuck, so there's that.


End file.
